Baby Be Mine
by Petite Veela
Summary: Peraturan kementrian tentang undang-undang pernikahan membuat Draco harus menikahi Hermione yang notabene dibenci dan membencinya. Rate M for Language and Lemon Scene. Bad Summary. Newbie Author. Chapter 5 is Up! RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**All Characters and Setting Belongs To JK. Rowling**

**Plot and OOC Story By : Petite Veela**

**(Timeline : Tahun ke 6. Dumbledore dan Cedric masih hidup. Voldemort mati sajalah(?))**

"Watch your step! Mudblood.."

Hermione mendongak setelah sedetik merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba dibahu kanannya, Ia sedang dalam perjalanan terburu-buru menuju Quidditch Pitch untuk menonton pertandingan Gryffindor melawan Hufflepuff yang akan dimulai 5menit lagi ketika ia tak sengaja menabrak bahu seseorang. Dia baru akan meminta maaf ketika entah siapa yang ditabraknya itu mengucap kata-kata paling tabu baginya dan sebagian besar masyarakat sihir, Draco 'si Brengsek' Malfoy.

Hermione, meggertakkan giginya untuk mencegah dirinya mengumpat didepan si Pirang sialan ini. Ia memutuskan untuk berlalu dari hadapan Draco secepat dia bisa, tapi baru saja mengambil satu langkah si Ferret Busuk sialan itu menarik rambutnya. 

"Arrrggghhh! Lepaskan kau Pria pengecut!" teriak Hermione.

Geram pada apa yang dikatakan Hermione, Draco tidak lagi hanya menarik rambut Ketua Murid itu, kali ini ia juga menarik lengan Hermione. Tak bisa bergerak, dengan kepala agak mendongak menahan sakit karena rambutnya ditarik kencang-kencang dan tangannya yang tertahan oleh Draco, yang bisa dilakukan Hermione hanya menggertakkan giginya dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk memohon pengampunan dari berandalan Slytherin itu.

Puas akan apa yang bisa dilakukannya pada musuh bebuyutannya itu, Draco menyeringai.

'PRIA BRENGSEK SIALAN! BANCI!' teriak Hermione dalam hati.

"Sakit Granger? Mau yang lebih sakit dari ini?" Ejek Draco yang kemudian menyeret Hermione ke balik pintu kelas yang terbuka.

Pertandingan kurang 2menit lagi, Hermione tak mau melihat Harry dan Ron kecewa karena tak melihat mereka bertanding sejak awal.

"Apa maumu, Brengsek?" desisnya sambil berjuang mehahan sakit.

"Wohoo, Santai saja, Granger," Draco tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya yang tadinya menarik rambut Hermione, meletakkannya ke balik pinggang perempuan itu dan menariknya tepat kehadapannya, sementara tangan satunya memegang erat tangan Hermione didepan dadanya, hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa centi diantara mereka.

Hermione mendelik ketika Draco memandang kedalam matanya, lalu menjatuhkan pandangannya kebibirnya.

Draco –tanpa disadari olehnya- menjilat bibirnya sendiri, mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Hermione.

Sementara Hermione kelabakan mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tenaga Draco terlalu kuat untuknya. Ia menutup mata dan bibirnya rapat-rapat, Mencoba sekuat tenaga menjauhkan dirinya dari si Malfoy muda.

'Bruuuukkk!'

Sakit. Hermione merasakan hentakan dipantatnya dan merasa mungkin tulang ekornya telah patah. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat si Keparat Malfoy terbahak.

Rupanya Draco melepaskan Hermione tepat ketika si Ketua Murid Perempuan itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Kau pikir aku sudi menciummu, Eh Mudblood kotor?" Seringainya.

"SIALAN KAU!" teriak Hermione.

Baru saja Draco akan membalas perkataan Hermione, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, diikuti kemunculan seorang murid perempuan berdasi hijau dengan mata cokelat gelap dan rambut sewarna dengan matanya.

"Draco?" Suaranya begitu lembut dan halus.

Murid itu terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Draco dan Hermione menoleh secara bersamaan.

Hermione menelengkan kepala mencoba mengenali murid itu.

"Astoria," Draco berkata pelan.

"Draco, apa yang kau lakukan disini? A.. aku mencarimu kemana-mana," Kata gadis yang dipanggil Astoria itu menghampiri Draco.

Draco mendengus.

"Hanya bermain-main," Ia menyeringai mengerling Hermione.

"Draco, ayo kita pergi, kau kenapa mengisengi orang seperti dia?" Suara Astoria sangat lembut, namun nadanya sangat tajam dan langsung menembus ulu hati Hermione.

Kali ini giliran Hermione (yang omong-omong sejak tadi masih dalam posisinya ketika jatuh terduduk) yang mendengus.

"Tentu, ayo kita pergi" Kata Draco yang masih menatap Hermione, kemudian langsung melenggang meninggalkan ruang kelas diikuti Astoria yang melemparkan pandangan menghina kepada Hermione.

Hermione mendengus lagi.

'Dasar ular-ular licik' pikirnya. Ia berdiri membersihkan jubahnya dari debu lantai. Menahan sakit yang kini mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, kemudian ikut meninggalkan kelas menuju Quidditch Pitch, tempat yang harus dicapainya 10menit lalu, sebelum Draco mengganggunya.

'Harry dan Ron akan membunuhku jika aku tak bisa menjawab apa yang mereka tanyakan pada pertandingan ini' omel Hermione dalam hati.

Gryffindor seri dengan Hufflepuff, dan ini membuat seluruh tim (yang sebagian besar adalah teman Hermione) uring-uringan di meja makan asrama saat makan malam.

Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Harry dan Ron, bahkan sekarang Ginny bertanya mengenai pendapatnya tentang pertandingan tadi.

"Bukankah Harry mendapatkan snitchnya sebelum si Fleet memasukkan Quaffle terakhir? Harusnya kita yang menang, ya kan Hermione?" Cerocos Ron.

"Aku heran akan permainan Tim Gryffindor hari ini, bisa-bisanya Quaffle hanya masuk sekali" Geram Harry.  
"Mereka yang terlalu keras berusaha atau kita yang terlalu meremehkan?" Omel Ginny.

Hermione hanya menimpali sesekali. Ia tak begitu mengerti dan tentu tak begitu suka Quidditch. Terbang adalah sesuatu yang tidak dikuasainya.

Ia menyesap jus labunya ketika tak sengaja matanya memandang arah tepat didepannya yang ternyata adalah meja Slytherin, ia terbatuk ketika melihat si Licik Malfoy mengangkat gelas seolah bersulang kepadanya. Untung ketiga temannya masih mengobrol seru tentang pertandingan sehingga tak memperhatikannya. Hermione mengerling sekali lagi kearah Malfoy yang ternyata sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada perempuan yang diciumnya dengan Hot di meja Slytherin, sekali lihat kali ini Hermione tahu bahwa itu adalah perempuan tadi siang, Astoria kalau dia tak salah ingat.

Hermione mendengus, menoleh ke maja para guru yang ternyata semua sama sibuk mengobrolnya seperti teman-teman Gryffindornya.

'Pantas tak ada yang melihat kelakuan Malfoy' Omel Hermione dalam hati.

_**Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin**_

Draco sedang tertawa-tawa bersama teman-teman Slytherinnya ketika seorang murid kelas pertama dengan takut-takut memberikan surat untuknya. Draco menerima amplop yang distempel lambang Malfoy itu.

Mengerutkan kening karena heran akan datangnya surat yang tiba-tiba dari orang tuanya, Draco pamit kepada teman-temannya untuk kembali ke kamar. Astoria cemberut ketika pacarnya melepaskan pelukan darinya. Draco duduk diatas ranjangnya, menyobek amplop surat dan membaca isinya.

"My Dearest Son, Draco,

Kau akan terheran-heran dengan kedatangan surat kami yang begitu tiba-tiba. Terlebih kau akan terkejut dengan akhir surat ini. Kementrian Sihir baru saja memutuskan tentang Undang-Undang pernikahan di dunia sihir. Dan coba tebak apa isi undang-undangnya? Mereka melarang semua keturunan darah murni menikah dengan sesama darah murni untuk memperluas kekerabatan antar penyihir. Mereka hanya mengizinkan kita menikahi para Mudblood. Ibu dan Ayahmu tentu sama sekali tidak setuju akan hal ini, tapi kurasa kita sudah tak bisa lagi menyogok kementrian secara Perusahaan Ayahmu sedang mengalami masa-masa tak stabil. Kami kira kita harus cepat mendapatkan Mudblood terbaik sebelum ia diambil yang lain. Setelah melakukan riset dokumen dikementrian ayahmu menemukan satu nama yang bagus : Hermione Granger.

Kami sudah mengajukan undangan makan malam untuk kedua Muggle Granger yang tentu saja disambut mereka dengan bingung. Kami juga sudah meminta izin Dumbledore untuk mengizinkanmu dan si Anak Granger untuk datang ke Manor saat makan malam itu.

Kami harap kau bisa bekerja sama demi nama baik ayahmu, Draco.

With Love,

Narcissa ."

Draco ternganga.

_**Tbc**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

**All Characters and Setting Belongs To JK. Rowling**

**Plot and OOC Story By : Petite Veela**

**(Timeline : Tahun ke 6. Dumbledore, Cedric, dll, masih hidup. Voldemort mati sajalah(?))**

Chapter 2

_**Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory**_

Hermione ternganga membaca surat yang baru diterimanya dari Prof. Mc Gonnagall. Matanya semakin melebar ketika ia hampir mencapai akhir surat.

Masih tidak percaya akan apa yang sudahdibacanya, gadis itu membacanya lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Dan Lagi.

Tapi isi suratnya masih tetap sama.

Gadis berambut cokelat lebat itu menyambar jubah yang telah dilepaskannya setengah jam lalu, ketika ia memutuskan untuk membaca surat yang dikirimkan orang tuanya melalui Dumbledore, meletakkan surat itu dalam sakunya. Memakai jubahnya sambil menuruni anak tangga kamar anak perempuan.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George dan anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor yang lain masih berkumpul di Ruang Rekreasi membicarakan pertandingan mereka yang menyedihkan hari itu.

Ginny sepertinya melihatnya karena Hermione mendengar suara gadis Weasley itu meneriakkan namanya ketika ia keluar dari lubang lukisan Fat Lady. Tapi Hermione tak menjawab.

Dia terlalu bingung dan takut akan apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya sehingga mereka mengirimkan surat mengerikan itu kepadanya.

'Apa mereka terkena imperius?' pertanyaan pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran gadis berotak cemerlang itu.

'Apa mereka diancam?' pertanyaan kedua mengikuti pertanyaan pertama.

'Apa mereka disuap?' pertanyaan ketiga menerobos benaknya

'Apa mereka ditipu?' pertanyaan keempat menyeruak.

Dan beribu pertanyaan lain muncul sementara ia terus melangkah. Kemudian tanpa disadari sampailah ia didepan Dua Patung Gargoyle yang menunggu kata kunci darinya.

"Permen Jeruk" Tukas Hermione mantap.

Kedua patung gargoyle pun melompat melangkah ke anak tangga spiral yang meluncur keatas membawanya tepat kedepan Pintu Ek mengetuk pintunya dengan ragu.

'Merlin, aku lupa sama sekali ini sudah larut, semoga Professor tidak marah.' Pikirnya.

"Masuk"

Terdengar suara lelaki tua dari balik pintu kayu.

Hermione mendorong pintu yang lumayan berat itu dan melihat Professor Dumbledore sedang duduk diatas meja kerjanya, membuka sebungkus permen yang diambilnya dari stoples berwarna emas didekatnya, laki-laki tua itu tersenyum padanya dan berkata riang.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau akan datang nak. Bagus sekali, kurasa kita akan segera tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukanbegitu, Mr. Malfoy dan Miss. Granger?"

Draco menoleh begitu cepat, lebih cepat dari New Firebolt yang baru dibelikan ayahnya 2 Hari lalu, ketika mendengar Si Tua Dumbledore menyebutkan nama orang lain yang sepertinya baru datang setelah dirinya itu.

Dan disitulah dia, cewek sok pintar berambut cokelat lebat jelek itu, berdiri didekat Pintu Kayu Ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Sama kagetnya seperti dirinya.

Setelah membaca surat dari kedua orang tuanya yang dikiranya mustahil terjadi tadi, Draco memutuskan untuk menanyakan bulshit thing ini kepada kepala sekolahnya yang mungkin saja tahu karena namanya juga disebut dalam surat itu.

Cepat-cepat ia berlari menuju kantor Dumbledore, dan seolah sudah menduga akan kedatangannya, Dumbledore duduk santai berbicara dengan Fawkes –Si Phoenix- setelah menyuruhnya duduk dengan tenang (kayak Draco bisa tenang saja setelah berita 'manis' dari orang tuanya tadi), Dumbledore duduk dimejanya dan menawarkan permen yang tentu saja ditolak Draco, Ayolah dia tidak atang kesini untuk makan permen bersama Dumbledore, kan? Ia lebih memilih duduk sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Dumbledore.

Alih-alih langsung menjelaskan duduk persoalan yang langsung ditanyakan Draco tanpa henti setibanya ia disini, Dumbledore menyuruh Draco duduk sebentar sementara ia memakan permen-permen itu.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ketika Dumbledore membuka permen keempatnya.

"Masuk"

Draco tidak peduli siapa yang datang, ia ingin sekali segera mendapat penjelasan tentang apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau akan datang nak. Bagus sekali, kurasa kita akan segera tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukan begitu, Miss Granger dan Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco mendelik dan memutar kepalanya begitu cepat, mendapati si Mudblood itu berdiri disana.

Ia memamerkan seringainya, yang ditunjukkannya dengan tujuan musuh-musuhnya semakin terintimidasi. Walau ia tahu, Hermione Granger bukanlah termasuk salah satu dari orang yang mudah diintimidasi itu.

Draco melihat sekilas kebingungan diwajah Hermione, sepertinya gadis itu juga sama bingungnya dengannya.

Dumbledore menyuruh Hermione duduk disebelah Draco, tapi ia memilih duduk diujung sofa, sementara draco menggeser duduknya kearah ujung satunya.

Terkekeh, Dumbledore menjentikkan tongkatnya kemudian dua buah piala berisi minuman muncul didepan meja didepan Draco dan Hermione.

"Kalian mau penjelasan dariku kan? Silahkan minum dulu." Katanya masih dengan nada riang.

Ragu-ragu Hermione mengambil piala itu dan meminum isinya sedikit, dan ia merasakan kehangatan serta ketenangan disekujur tubuhnya.

Melirik kearah Hermione yang terlihat agak tenang setelah meminum - entah - apa - itu- Draco mengikutinya, diapun merasakan hal yang sama.

Merasa agak santai, Draco dan Hermione sama-sama menyandarkan tubuh mereka yang mulai rileks ke punggung sofa.

Dumbledore tersenyum melihat kedua muridnya itu.

"Mead terbaik madam Rosmerta, Anak-anak," Dumbledore mengangkat pialanya dan meminum isinya seteguk.

Kepala sekolah itu meletakkan piala di sisi stoples emas, kemudian memandang Draco dan Hermione dari balik kacamata bulan separonya.

"Nah, jelaskan padaku, apa tujuan kalian datang kemari sekarang? Bukankah ini sudah.. " Dumbledore melihat jam saku tuanya. "Hampir jam malam?"

"Tentang surat ini.."

Draco dan Hermione berkata dan menunjukkan suratnya hampir bersamaan.

Hermione menoleh dan memandang geram kepada lelaki pucat yang duduk diujung lain sofa.

Draco mengabaikan tatapan Hermione, tetap memilih melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Bagaimanapun juga hal ini akan terus mengusiknya jika ia tak menemukan jawaban sekarang juga.

"Orang tua saya mengirimkan surat ini kepada saya, Professor. Saya yakin sekali orang tua saya sudah.." Draco terdiam sebentar.

"Gila? Atau mungkin terkena mantra imperius?" Lanjutnya.

Hermione menyipitkan mata, masih memandang Draco dengan tatapan benci.

'Apa isi surat itu? Apa sesuatu seperti akhirnya ayahnya yang arogan itu masuk Azkaban?' Pikirnya.

Kemudian gryffindor berambut lebat itu menoleh ke arah Dumbledore, yang ternyata malah tersenyum senang. Sepertinya tertarik akan perkataan Draco. Lelaki berjenggot panjang itu menelengkan kepala, menunjukkan mimik bertanya kepada Hermione yang entah kenapa menjadi gugup

"Sa.. saya pun begitu, profesor. Saya juga ingin menanyakan perihal surat dari orang tua saya ini. Dennis Creevey -yang memberikan surat ini pada saya setelah makan malam tadi - memberitahu saya kalau Anda yang menyuruhnya." Jelasnya panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Dumbledore, yang ekspresi wajahnya berubah dari tertarik menjadi amat sangat tertarik, mengulurkan tangannya seolah meminta surat-surat yang jadi masalah itu.

Draco dan Hermione maju cepat-cepat seolah berlomba untuk memberikan surat duluan kepada Kepala Sekolah mereka, saking cepatnya bereaksi, lutut Hermione terantuk meja berkaki besi yang ada di depan sofa.

Mendengar suara 'Dug' diikuti suara mengaduh, Draco -yang hampir sampai duluan ke arah Dumbledore- menoleh dengan kecepatan penuh sampai lehernya sakit, tapi sepadan dengan apa yang dilihatnya setelah itu, Gadis Gryffindor Sok Tahu sedang terpincang-pincang berjalan kearahnya.

'Benar-Benar turunan kotor, Bodoh dan ceroboh.' Draco menyeringai.

Melihat seringaian super menyebalkan itu, membuat Hermione ingin menonjoknya sekarang juga. Berhubung ia sedang dalam misi untuk segera tahu apa yang terjadi, Hermione menahan diri mati-matian untuk mengabaikan Pirang Keparat itu.

Hermione melakukan apa yang telah dilakukan Draco, menyerahkan suratnya kepada Dumbledore, kemudian terpincang-pincang menuju sofanya lagi.

Setelah beberapa detik yang sunyi dan menegangkan antara mereka bertiga ketika Dumbledore dengan serius membaca surat mereka berdua, dan membandingkan keduanya, akhirnya Dumbledore mendongak.

Diluar dugaan Draco dan Hermione, yang mengira Dumbledore akan menindak lanjuti secara serius hal yang paling tidakmasuk akal ini, Beliau justru malah terkekeh.

Kaget akan kelakuan kepala sekolah mereka, Draco dan Hermione berpandangan dan saling mengangkat satu alis mereka bingung.

Ekspresi bingung Draco beberapa detik digantikan oleh wajah kaget dengan mata melebar. Tak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata cokelat-hazel Hermione. Mata yang membuatnya terpaku beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia terkesiap kaget ketika Hermione, yang merasa Draco menatapnya, mengalihkan pandangan lagi kepada Dumbledore.

"Tetapi, maafkan saya kalau saya lancang, Professor Dumbledore, bukankah ini hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditertawakan? Maksud saya, tentang surat saya, bukankah ini hal gila dan tidak mungkin?" Kata Hermione tak sabar.

"Suratmu?" Suara Draco menginterupsi.

Tersadar beberapa detik setelah termangu mengidentifikasi keadaan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Mata itu membuatnya seperti terhipnotis, Demi Salazar! Itu mata gadis lumpur kotor!

Hermione, yang merasa tidak perlu mengindahkan Draco, meneruskan penjelasannya kepada Dumbledore yang sekarang bergantian memandang mereka dengan geli. Tapi masih menyimak dengan tidak menyela mereka.

"Jadi, Professor yang baik," Hermione meneruskan. "Bisakah tolong dijelaskan kepada saya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Anda sudah membacanya bukan? Dan saya yakin isi surat saya bukan bahan untuk ditertawakan. Mungkin anda menertawakan surat yang lain? Saya..."

"SURAT YANG LAIN?!"

Suara menggelegar datang dari ujung lain sofa yang didudukinya. Hermione spontan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan mendapati Draco Malfoy sudah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk beberapa saat lalu dengan wajah memerah. Mata Hermione melebar.

'Merlin! Apa dia mulai mabuk?' Hermione menggeser duduknya semakin ke ujung, takut tiba-tiba Draco melempar mantra -apapun yang diingatnya dengan otak yang kepenuhan memori tentang perempuan itu- kepadanya.

"APA KAU PIKIR KAU SAJA YANG MENGHADAPI MASALAH, EH, MU... GRANGER?" Draco hampir keceplosan didepan kepala sekolah, tapi mencoba menahan emosinya. Dia melirik ke arah Dumbledore sekilas tapi tidak melihat adanya kemarahan diwajah lelaki itu.

"APA KAU PIKIR SEBEGITU PENTINGNYA KAH DIRIMU SEHINGGA HANYA KAU LAH YANG MERASA PERLU DIUTAMAKAN, EH, NONA - TAHU - SEGALA?" Raung Draco kesal.

Merasa perlu menengahi, Professor Dumbledore turun dari mejanya, mengahampiri tempat dimana Hermione dan Draco -tadinya - duduk.

Hermione menunduk, malu akan penghinaan Draco yang di teriakkan tepat didepan Kepala Sekolah. Dan Draco mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, merasa terlalu melepaskan emosinya diluar kehendaknya.

'Salah si Darah Lumpur itu sendiri,' Pikir Draco. 'Memangnya siapa dia sehingga merasa dialah yang lebih penting?'

Dumbledore menghampiri Draco duluan, saat Draco pikir ia akan dihukum, lagi-lagi yang dilakukan Dumbledore diluar perkiraannya. Kepala Sekolah hanya mengembalikan suratnya. Kemudian dia menghampiri Hermione dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bacalah," kata dumbledore menatap mereka dengan sabar.

Hermione langsung memprotes, "Tapi Profesor saya sudah membacanya berulang-ulang. Saya hafal..."

"Bacalah," Dumbledore menyuruh sekali lagi, kali ini dengan suara tegas.

Hermione, dengan sedikit kesal, menunduk akan membaca suratnya untuk yang ke -entahlah - semilyar kalinya malam itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Draco dan Hermione sama-sama tercenung.

Ternyata Dumbledore tidak mengembalikan surat mereka masing-masing, Ia menyuuh mereka saling membaca surat satu sama lain. Draco membaca surat dari orang tua Hermione. Dan Hermione membaca surat dari orang tua Draco.

'Cerdik sekali,' Pikir Hermione

'Betul juga, dengan begini si tua itu tak perlu bersusah-susah menjelaskan siapa yang benar dan salah,' Pikir Draco.

"Sudah baca?" Tanya Dumbledore, kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, diatas meja.

"Professor.." Hermione mulai paham.

"Ya, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore meneguk mead-nya lagi.

"Apa ini artinya surat ini benar?" Kali ini Draco yang menyela. "Hal sinting tentang Peraturan Pernikahan.."

"Undang-Undang Kementrian Sihir Inggris, Bab Pernikahan Pasal 763 ayat 26, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore mengoreksi.

"Tidak mungkin!" Hermione menjerit.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin, Miss Granger?" Lagi-lagi Dimbledore tersenyum geli.

"Ini melanggar hak asasi pemyihir! Pernikahan tidak bisa diatur oleh siapapun!" Draco berteriak.

Dumbledore menurunkan piala yang dipegangnya, menatap serius kepada mereka berdua.

"Tentu tidak diperbolehkan mengatur Pernikahan, Mr. Malfoy. Kementrian hanya memberikan peraturan tentang hal umum, bukan khusus. Secara umum, Penyihir Berdarah Murni, dilarang menikah dengan sesama Penyihir Berdarah Murni. Tentu mereka punya alasan untuk mengesahkan undang-undang itu. Tak tahukah kalian - ah, kuduga Miss Granger pasti sudah tahu (Hermione memerah pipinya karena kata-kata yang dianggap pujian itu, sementara Draco hanya memutar bola matanya, sebal) - bahwa Penyihir semakin berkurang populasinya dikarenakan Penyihir Darah Murni terlalu membatasi diri dengan menikah dengan sesama saja?"

Hening. Dumbledore meneruskan.

"Dengan demikian, Mr. Malfoy dan Miss Granger, bukankah jumlah penyihir akan berkurang karena para Muggle-Born (Dia menoleh ke arah Hermione) hanya mungkin menikahi Muggle atau beberapa Half-Blood -yang tentu sebagian besar dari mereka juga berhasrat untuk menikahi Pure-Blood juga - saja. Jadi paling tidak jika para Muggle-Born menikahi Pure-Blood mereka akan menghasilkan keturunan Half-Blood yang akan meneruskan keturunan-keturunan Pure-Blood yang teramat minim."

Hermione menelan ludah,. "Jadi, menurut anda, kami harus menikah?"

Draco mendengus. Hermione menyipitkan mata kepadanya dengan pandangan - Kau Pikir Aku Mau Menikah Dengan Keparat Sepertimu?- kepada si Slytherin.

Dumbledore meraih stoples emasnya, mengambil sebutir permen dan memasukkan isinya kemulutnya.

"Tidak ada peraturan tentang siapa harus menikahi siapa, Miss Granger, itu terserah kalian." Kata Dumbledore dengan pipi sebelah kanan membenjol karena permen.

**Tbc**

**Dear Readers,**

Halo, Author senang bukan kepalang(?) ketika melihat Review dari para pembaca. Author merasa Fic ini masih sangat jauh dari kata bagus. Meskipun demikian Author mencoba membuat suatu karya karena kecintaan Author dengan DraMione. Mohon Bantuannya dan terus Review ya.. m(_ _)m

Balasan Review:

To - Luluk Minam Cullen, Nisa Malfoy, Uchiha Cherry Rania17, miss GAMB, novy greengrass, Aurum, bae :

Ini Chapter kedua sudah terbit(?). Semoga suka

To - Ms. Loony Lovegood, selvinakusuma1, ZeeMe, nong :

Terimakasih buat semangatnyaaaa~ '-')9

To - Lilyan Florence :

Iya biar lebih aman saja, Miss. Takutnya nanti jadi kebablasan(?). Terimakasih Reviewnya

To – rhencitachoi :

Ini sudah dipanjangin. Kalau lebih panjang lagi takutnya kepanjangan. Hehehe..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

**All Characters and Setting Belongs To JK. Rowling**

**Plot and OOC Story By : Petite Veela**

**(Timeline : Tahun ke 6. Dumbledore, Cedric, dll, masih hidup. Voldemort mati sajalah(?))**

Chapter 3

**Granger's House**

Ini sabtu malam, hal yang biasa dilakukannya adalah berbaring di kursi malas empuk yang disihirnya dari udara kosong dan diletakkannya didepan perapian ruang rekreasi asramanya. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan malam dengan buku-buku tebal atau bercengkerama dengan gadis-gadis Gryffindor lainnya. Atau mungkin terkadang berdebat dengan Ron atau Harry tentang pelajaran, guru, atau apa saja. Dan ia tidak akan keberatan ribuan kali menegur Fred dan George Weasley yang –dengan sembunyi sembunyi - masih saja memakai murid Tahun Pertama sebagai kelinci percobaan.

Tapi, sabtu ini berbeda.

Hermione duduk didepan meja riasnya, mencoba merapikan rambut gelombang yang sudah susah payah di tatanya.

'Apa yang kulakukan?' Hermione menghela nafas.

Tercenung dengan jari yang masih terdiam di udara, Hermione memandang kosong cermin didepannya. Gadis itu teringat percakapan dengan orang tuanya pagi tadi, saat ia baru tiba dari Hogwarts yang secara khsusus mengizinkannya pulang hari ini.

_Flash Back_

Hermione melangkah terburu-buru, meyeret koper besar masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan seribu pertanyaan dan protes untuk orang tuanya didalam kepalanya yang jenius itu.

"Hermione.. Kau sudah datang, Sweetie?" Ibunya muncul dari dapur, tersenyum, berjalan menghampirinya sambil melepas celemek yang dikenakannya.

Bau sesuatu yang dipanggang menyeruak dari dapur tempat ibunya tiba-tiba muncul tadi, membuat perut Hermione otomatis bernyanyi riang.

"Mom… ," Langkah Hermione terhenti, Ia sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyuarakan segala yang ada dipikirannya sejak seminggu terakhir.

Mrs. Granger menghampiri dengan senyum hangat diwajahnya, langsung menggandeng Hermione, menggiringnya menuju meja makan.

"Ibu memasak banyak sekali makanan kesukaanmu, Hermione. Lihatlah dirimu.." Ibunya memandang Hermione dari atas saampai bawah. "begitu kurus… Kau harus makan banyak."

Mereka tiba di meja makan, Hermione ditarik sampai duduk di kursi. Dihadapannya sudah tersedia banyak sekali makanan yang sudah lama tidak dimakannya.

Mrs. Granger menarik sepiring Foie Grass yang sudah ditata cantik diatas piring dan menyodorkannya kepada Hermione.

"Maafkan Ibu, memasak makanan berat untuk makan siang. Tapi Ibu sedang dalam mood untuk memberimu banyak makanan."

Wanita berwajah ramah dengan senyum menawan itu kembali menyodorkan segala makanan kepada putri semata wayangnya yang kini mulai makan dengan lahap itu.

Hermione, yang sekarang mulutnya sudah penuh akan lemak hati angsa yang lezat itu, hanya mengangguk bersemangat sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya. Gadis itu tentu tidak keberatan makan apapun yang dimasak ibunya. Mau Foie Grass di siang hari atau Salad di malam hari, apapun pasti dilahapnya dengan senang.

Mrs. Granger tersenyum melihat putrinya yang sekarang ada didepannya. Ia mengelus rambut Hermione dengan sayang.

"Putriku," Katanya.

Hermione mendongak tapi tetap melahap porsi besar Foie Grass nya.

"Hampir enam tahun Ibu dan Ayahmu harus mengalah hidup jauh darimu selama berbulan-bulan dan hanya berjumpa denganmu saat kau pulang liburan saja. Kami membiarkanmu masuk sekolah aneh yang mengajarkan hal aneh, yang tak pernah kami duga sebelumnya. Meskipun sebenarnya, dengan otak luar biasa sepertimu, kami ingin kau menjadi seorang dokter di dunia kami, dunia orang yang kau sebut .. Muggle."

Hermione tertegun, pisau dan garpunya terhenti diudara. Dia mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih dingin dan meneguknya beberapa kali, memutuskan untuk terus mendengar perkataan ibunya.

Mrs. Granger meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Hermione yang bebas.

"Hermione, tahukah kau, Kenapa Mum dan Dad rela kau, yang adalah anak kami satu-satunya, masuk ke dunia antah berantah yang tidak pernah kami ketahui sebelumnya, Yang tidak pernah kami pelajari seumur hidup kami, Yang belum pernah kami datangi dan kami pastikan keamanannya?"

Hermione menggeleng pelan.

"Karena, Sayang, Kami melihatmu tersenyum tak henti-henti setelah menerima surat aneh yang dikirim oleh burung hantu bertahun-tahun lalu. Kami melihat wajahmu yang berseri-seri saat kami memutuskan mencoba membiarkanmu masuk sekolah itu. Kami melihatmu bersemangat saat mengantarmu membeli keperluan sekolah sihirmu dan menceritakan segala yang telah kau baca kepada kami."

Mrs. Granger menghela napas, Hermione menahan napas.

"Setelah itu, kami yakinkan diri kami, untuk mempercayaimu."

Hermione tetap diam memutuskan mendengarkan ibunya.

"Hermione, Sweet Heart. Kau tahu kami sangat menyayangimu. Kami ingin kau bahagia. Maka kami akan melakukan apapun. Apapun, sayang, untuk membuatmu bahagia."

"Hei, ada yang kulewatkan?" Mr. Granger tiba-tiba datang dan mengecup puncak kepala putri tunggalnya.

Hermione mendongak sedikit terkejut atas kedatangan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Dad!" Gadis itu memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

"Bagaimana harimu disana, Little Cherry?" Tanya ayahnya menggodanya.

"Daddy! Jangan memanggilku begitu, aku sudah bukan anak berusia lima tahun," Hermione pura-pura cemberut, padahal ia senang-senang saja dipanggil begitu oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

Mr. Granger mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Hermione, menarik piring yang telah berisi makanan didepannya, kemudian terkejut.

"Astaga! Apa ini malam hari?" Dia melihat keluar jendela yang ternyata masih terang benderang.

Hermione ikut melihat keluar bingung. "Tidak Dad, ini masih siang."

Mr. Granger melihat ke dalam piringnya lagi. " Lalu kenapa kita makan.. Aduh!"

Mrs. Granger mencubit lengan suaminya kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Aku memang ingin memasak Foie Grass untuk Hermione, kalau tidak suka, kau boleh makan biskuit."

"APA?"

"Makan biskuit"

"Teganya kau menyuruhku makan…."

"Karena itu, makan saja yang ada.. sayang." Mrs. Granger melemparkan pandangan mautnya yang langsung membuat Mr. Granger terdiam, memakan Foie Grassnya dengan sama lahapnya seperti Hermione.

Hermione, yang menyaksikan perdebatan kecil ayah-ibunya, tertawa.

"Ada yang lucu?" Ayahnya memberengut.

"Tidak, Daddy.." Hermione menggeleng tapi tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Hei.. jadi bagaimana kabar pacarmu?" Ayahnya kembali nyeletuk

Hermione mendelik kaget atas pertanyaan ayahnya yang mengejutkan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Dad?"

Mr. Granger, menelan potongan Foie Grass nya sebelum kembali berbicara, Mrs. Granger mulai ikut makan disebelahnya.

"Pacarmu, yang meminta orang tuanya mengundang kita semua makan malam hari ini, siapa namanya?"

"Dragon Malfoy" Sahut ibunya.

Hermione tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan seketika menerima air minum yang di ulurkan ibunya.

"Makan pelan-pelan sayang, kenapa bisa tersedak begini?"

Hermione, menarik beberapa lembar tissue. Mengelap bibirnya yang basah karena air, kemudian menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Maksud kalian Draco Malfoy? Pacarku?" Hermione mendelik.

Mr. Granger kembali meneruskan makan siangnya.

"Itulah. Mereka bilang ingin segera meresmikan hubungan kalian. Kami terkejut tentu saja, Kami tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentang kau punya lelaki lain selain ayah." Ayahnya menggerutu.

Mrs. Granger tersenyum pengertian.

"Tapi Dad.. "

"Tidak apa-apa." Ayahnya mendongak menatapnya. "Asal kau bahagia kami juga"

Hermione menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Bukan begitu…"

"Sweetheart, tidak apa-apa." Sekarang Ibunya yang mulai melantur. "Mungkin kau terlalu sibuk atau bahkan malu untuk mengenalkan lelaki itu pada kami. Tapi kami sudah bilang akan menghadiri makan malam itu."

Hermione terlalu shock untuk menyanggah perkataan ibunya.

"Nah, kau sudah selesai makan? Beristirahatlah sebentar sementara aku mencuci piring, kemudian kita bisa bersiap-siap untuk undangan makan malam Keluarga Malfoy."

Kata-kata ibunya terdengar jauh sekali. Hermione tidak focus.

Jadi, disinilah ia sekarang. Memandang gadis bergaun hitam (Ia memilih gaun hitam agar terlihat seperti orang menghadiri kematian) didepannya. Menangis dalam hati atas takdir yang begitu tidak adil kepada dirinya.

MALFOYYYY KEPARAAAAATTTTTT!

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius Malfoy tampak berusaha terlalu keras untuk terlihat ramah. Menawari Mr. Granger Wine terbaik berkali-kali, yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh si Muggle yang sedang bersemangat menceritakan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Dokter Gigi di sebuah Rumah Sakit besar milik keluarganya. Kepala Keluarga Malfoy itu sering mengerutkan kening – yang membuat wajah sombongnya semakin aneh – ketika mendengar istilah-istilah kedokteran yang diungkapkan Mr. Granger.

"Jadi apa kesibukan anda akhir-akhir ini, Mr. Granger?"

"Seminggu terakhir saya banyak melakukan Odontektomi di Rumah Sakit. Orang-Orang mulai ceroboh untuk tidak menjaga kesehatan mulutnya." Mr. Granger menyesap winenya.

"Odonmi? Ah, sesuatu seperti krim yang dioleskan ke gigi?" Lucius Malfoy, mengangguk mengerti.

"Itu Odol Dad" Sahut Draco malas-malasan.

Hermione dan Mrs. Granger menahan kikikan.

Lucius melirik kearah Mr. Granger yang terpana mendengar jawabab sok tahunya, bertekad untuk mencari topik yang lebih ia kuasai dari pada si Muggle.

Narcissa Malfoy dan Mrs. Granger tampak lebih tenang dengan bertukar senyum sambil membahas hal-hal remeh tentang makanan perancis yang lezat atau tentang permata yang berkualitas. Mereka tidak terlihat terlalu berusaha menampakkan keramahan seperti suami-suami mereka yang sekarang bingung menyambung pembicaraan tentang sapu balap dan vacuum cleaner.

"Batu yang bagus, Mrs. Granger," Kata Narcissa melirik cincin yang melingkar di jari Ibu Hermione.

"Ah, ini… " Mrs. Granger mengangkat tangannya agar Narcissa bisa melihat lebih jelas. "Ruby terbaik dan dijual terbatas di Tiffany & Co. Saya sedang berpikir untuk melepaskan batu nya dan memasangnya di gigi taring saya."

Narcissa terbatuk. "Pa.. pasang di gigi?"

Mrs. Granger tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang super rapi dan putih." Ya.. kami menyebutnya dengan Tooth Diamond. Sedang trend sekarang dikalangan selebritis. Biasanya mereka memasang emas atau Kristal Swarovsky, tapi itu terlalu mainstream bukan? Jadi saya ingin memasang Ruby."

Narsicca melirik kearah Mrs. Granger, dan memutuskan untuk memasang emerald pada semua giginya setelah mereka pulang nanti.

Sementara itu, dua orang yang duduk di sebelah ibu masing-masing, saling menatap dengan malas. Kadang juga menampakkan ekspresi lain seperti ekspresi tak sudi yang ditampilkan Hermione di wajahnya yang luar biasa cantik malam ini, atau ekspresi menghina dari Draco yang semakin tampan dengan setelan mewahnya.

Draco's POV :

Aku ragu apa yang ada didepanku ini benar-benar si Mudblood-Granger? Atau orang yang menyamar sebagai dia karena cemburu pada perjodohan ini? Brengsek! Siapapun dia, Cewek ini begitu Hot! Lihat gaun hitam superketatnya yang seksi. Belahan dadanya yang mungkin sengaja ditampilkan itu membuatku Turn On mendadak.. Merlin! Mungkin aku sudah mulai gila atau seseorang memasukkan amortentia kedalam wine ku?

Hermione's POV :

Apa-apaan ini semua? Aku sudah tak sabar untuk angkat kaki dari sini sekarang juga. Wajah si keparat itu membuatku ingin memecahkan botol wine didepanku dan menorehkan pecahannya ke wajahnya yang menatapku dengan tatapannya yang menjijikkan itu! Awas saja kalau dia berani menerima tetek bengek tak masuk akal ini. Aaaarrrrggghhh!

"Jadi, kapan rencananya kita akan meresmikan hubungan ini?" Terdengar suara wanita yang tegas dan anggun dari depan Hermione.

Narcissa Malfoy, memandangnya dengan senyum aristokrat yang menyebalkan sama seperti suami dan anaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah mereka berdua lulus dari sekolah? Kudengar sebentar lagi mereka akan memulai ujian, betul Little Cherry?" Mr. Granger bertanya kepada putrinya.

Draco Malfoy mendengus yang langsung mendapat hujan tatapan tajam dari kedua orang tuanya, dan tatapan mematikan langsung dari Hermione di depannya.

"Errr… maksudku, Mr. Granger, yang benar saja, ujiannya masih tahun depan. Masih ada terlalu banyak waktu bagi kami untuk belajar." Draco mencoba membuat alasan untuk dengusannya yang sangat tidak sopan, mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang ujian padahal setengah mati ia ingin terbahak mendengar si Kutu Buku dipanggil 'Little Cherry'. Draco bersumpah akan membuat ini sebagai bahan tertawaan untuk Granger saat mereka kembali ke Hogwarts besok.

"Mungkin Draco lebih suka hubungan ini diresmikan secepatnya." Lucius Malfoy menjawab datar.

"APA?"

Hermione dan Draco berteriak bersamaan.

"Wah.. wah.. kalian sungguh kompak sekali anak-anak." Mrs. Granger mendesah terharu. "Kau tahu, Draco, mungkin Hermione tidak salah memilihmu."

"Mom! Aku tidak…. "

"Kami tahu, Mrs. Granger," Narcissa mencoba menghentikan Hermione yang tentu saja akan menolak dengan rencana mereka yang sepihak ini. "Draco adalah anak yang baik, dan saya yakin dia akan dengan senang hati menjaga Hermione."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau minggu depan?" Usul Mr. Granger.

"Apanya?" Hermione menoleh dan bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Pertunangannya tentu saja, kau kan tahu sweetheart, berat bagi kami membiarkanmu pergi ke dunia lain tanpa kami selama enam tahun ini, paling tidak kami bisa lega setelah memastikan akan ada yang menjagamu saat kami tak bersamamu."

Hermione mendelik.

"Setuju."

"Setuju."

"Setuju."

Keempat orang tua itu bersulang dan kembali tertawa.

Hermione megap-megap kehabisan napas.

Draco merosot dikursinya dan memegangi dahinya. Kepalanya begitu berat sekarang.

"Permisi…. " Hermione berkata pelan.

Semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

"Ya, Nak… ?" Narcissa menyipitkan matanya, dia tahu akan tidak mudah menaklukkan Mudblood yang dikenal cerdas ini.

"Saya… perlu kamar mandi." Ya. Hermione perlu memikirkan ulang hal yang tak masuk akal ini.

"Ah, tentu saja.. Draco bisa mengantarmu.. Iya kan Draco?" Narcissa menyunggingkan senyum liciknya kepada anaknya.

"Ya.. Mom.. Tentu saja.. " Draco menyeringai, membuat Hermione mengurungkan niat untuk ke Kamar Mandi.

Draco berdiri dari kursinya, diikuti Hermione dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menyusuri lorong-lorong di Malfoy Manor. Beberapa meter setelah mereka berbelok disebuah koridor, Tiba-tiba Draco menarik Hermione dan menyudutkannya disebuah kamar kosong di Manor itu, kemudian menutup pintunya.

Kamar itu gelap, cahaya hanya datang dari seberkas cahaya sebatang lilin yang menyala hampir diujung ruangan. Hermione merasa dadanya sesak, dan harum aroma musk tiba-tiba memenuhi seluruh indera penciumannya. Entah kenapa, tapi bau itu membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Ia menghirup lagi, lebih dalam dan hanyut dalam aroma yang memabukkan itu.

"Suka parfumku eh, Granger?" Suara menyebalkan tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatannya, dan Hermione yang kemudian menyadari hidungnya sudah menempel di leher Draco, cepat-sepat menarik kepalanya menjauh.

"Apa maumu, Brengsek?" Geramnya.

Draco semakin mendesak Hermione ke dinding yang dilapisi permadani, terasa nyaman di punggung Hermione yang terbuka. Lelaki itu sudah menelusuri bahu Hermione dengan telunjuknya yang panjang itu, kemudian melanjutkan ke leher jenjang si Muggleborn, dan berhenti dibibirnya yang teroles lipstick pink. Hermione, seperti terhipnotis oleh sentuhan si Slytherin brengsek itu, memejamkan matanya menikmati.

Draco, menelan ludahnya ketika melihat wajah Hermione yang terlihat benar-benar erotis di dalam keremangan. Dia tahu ini tidak masuk akal, tapi naluri laki-lakinya lah yang menang. Dia menarik kepala Hermione, dan menciumnya, kemudian melumatnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba membuat Hermione membalasnya ia mengelus leher si Gryffindor, yang Draco segera tahu bahwa itu daerah sensitifnya, dan berhasil. Hermione membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Draco mendesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya, bahkan ia mulai mengimbangi kelakuan setan Draco. Mereka saling melumat, menjilat dan menghisap.

Kemudian perlahan, kesadaran mendatangi otak Hermione, ia terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Merlin! Apa-apaan ini? Hermione mendorong Draco yang tidak sengaja melonggarkan himpitannya. Draco terdorong dengan mudah. Raut terkejut menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia terdorong dan ,elihat kemarahan di wajah Hermione. Hei, dia menginginkan permainan ini juga bukan?

Hermione menggertakkan giginya, "Kau.. memang keparat, ular busuk!". Dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Draco dengan seribu tanda tanya di dalam kepalanya.

**Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**

**All Characters and Setting Belongs To JK. Rowling**

**Plot and OOC Story By : Petite Veela**

**(Timeline : Tahun ke 6. Dumbledore, Cedric, dll, masih hidup. Voldemort mati sajalah(?))**

Chapter 4

"Setelah berbuih dan warnanya berubah menjadi putih susu, segera masukkan esens klorofil dan sari bunga….."

"…..ger."

"…..ne."

"Potong tiga puluh Point dari Gryffindor karena melamun dikelasku." Kata Snape datar.

Hermione baru tersadar guru ramuannya telah memotong tiga puluh poin darinya setelah matanya menangkap kibasan jubah Snape saat ia meninggalkan kelas.

"YANG BENAR SAJA! AKU SUDAH MEMBERI TAMBAHAN SEPULUH POIN HARI INI! JARANG-JARANG DIA MEMBIARKANKU MENJAWAB PERTANYAANNYA!" Teriak Ronald Weasley kepada gurunya yang tentu sudah pergi terlalu jauh untuk mendengar teriakannya.

"Watch your mouth, Weasel… atau potong lagi tiga puluh point dari Gryffindor?" Terdengar suara menyebalkan yang dipanjang-panjangkan.

Hermione yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan sekitar menoleh kearah suara, dan ya, seperti dugaanya, Draco Malfoy dengan wajah dan seringaian menyebalkannya itu menatap Ron dengan malas.

"Oho! Merasa berhak, Musang? Kau pikir jabatanmu lebih tinggi dibandingkan aku?" Ron menimpali.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, bosan dengan pertengkaran Gryffindor-Slytherin. Dia memilih diam, memasukkan alat tulisya kedalam tas, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Harry sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk membantu Ron melawan Draco, tapi sudut matanya menangkap kepergian Hermione. 'Ada yang salah dengannya hari ini,' Pikir Harry. Jadi ia pun menyambar tasnya dan menyeret Ron mengikuti Hermione.

"Hermione…" Panggil Harry, membetulkan letak tasnya yang melorot.

Ronald mengekor dibelakangnya, agak kesusahan dengan buku-buku ditangannya, yang belum sempat dimasukkan tasnya saat Harry menariknya keluar kelas.

Hermione menoleh sebentar, kemudian meneruskan langkahnya.

"Hermione…" Harry memanggil lagi.

"BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE! TAK BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI SEBENTAR AGAR AKU BISA MEMASUKKAN BUKU-BUKU SIALAN INI KEDALAM TASKU?" Umpat Ron.

Hermione menghela napas, memutuskan berbalik untuk menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang sedari tadi mencoba menyusulnya. Ia merebut buku dari tangan Ron, kemudian memasukkanny ke dalam Tas sahabat berambut merahnya itu.

Hermione tahu bukan salah mereka kalau semua menjadi begini, bukan salah Harry dan Ron kalau mereka tidak tahu apa-apa dan menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya sejak ia kembali ke Hogwarts. Bukan salah Harry dan Ron juga kalau Malfoy kurang ajar itu menciumnya seolah dia… Hermione menghela napas lagi, mencoba tersenyum kepada sahabat tersayangnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka masih ada disisinya walaupun tak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak Hermione.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam diam, bersisian menyusuri dungeon yang sempit.

"Kau.. ada kelas lagi setelah ini?" Ron bertanya, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan?" Kali ini Harry yang bertanya takut-takut.

Hermione menggeleng lagi, kemudian ia mendongak menatap lurus kedepan.

"Aku ingin kembali ke asrama." Katanya kemudian.

Harry dan Ron bertukar pandangan heran.

Mereka bertiga sampai didepan Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk beberapa menit kemudian.

"Billysquibynonwizardysotragedy" Tukas Ron cepat.

Lukisan mengayun ke atas dan mereka bertiga pun memanjat masuk.

Harry meletakkan tasnya sembarangan disalah satu sofa, kemudian menuju sofa lain yang terletak didepan perapian ruang rekreasi. Ron melakukan hal yang sama, sedang Hermione juga menuju sofa yang ditempati Harry, masi menyandang tasnya dan meletakkannya dengan baik disisinya.

Ruang Rekreasi sedang kosong, sepertinya murid lain sedang mengikuti kelas atau biasanya murid yang sudah hampir NEWT memilih menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan mengerjakan tugas yang menggunung. Harry dan Ron tercenung ketika selesai kelas Snape, yang notabene memberikan mereka tugas essay tentang ramuan pengempis sepanjang 2meter dan harus dikumpulkan minggu depan, malah memilih kembali ke asrama hanya untuk melamun.

"Well.." Hermione menarik napas. "Aku sebenarnya punya satu masalah kecil."

Harry dan Ron menatap Hermione dengan pikiran yang sama persis : 'Pasti PMS!'. Jadi mereka memilih diam dan mendengarkan agar tidak terkena semprot oleh singa betina yang sedang menstruasi.

"Kalian tahu undang-undang sialan kementrian yang disahkan minggu lalu?" Tanya Hermione cepat.

Harry menggeleng.

Ron mengangguk.

Hermione memelototi Harry.

"What..?" Tanya Harry Polos.

Ron ikut-ikutan memelototi Harry.

"What?" Sekarang ia mulai gusar, Undang-undang seperti apakah yang mebuat Hermione dan Ron memelototinya seperti sekarang?

"Jangan bilang ini tentang…" belum selesai Harry berbicara, Hermione mengangguk sedih. Ron mengangguk antusias.

"WHAT? UNDANG-UNDANG TENTANG PEMBATALAN PIALA DUNIA QUIDDITCH BEBERAPA BULAN LAGI?!"

Plaaaakkkkk!

Sebuah buku tebal melayang mengenai kepala Harry.

"AUUUUHHH! Hermione!"

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan, kau ini berdarah campuran tahu! paling tidak bacalah prophet untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia sihir!" seru Hermione sebal.

Harry cemberut, menoleh kepada Ron. "Siapa peduli tentang apa yang ditulis prophet?" Sungutnya. "Memangnya undang-undang tentang apa?"

Ron mengangkat bahunya sambil menoleh kearah Hermione pelan-pelan, yang di tatap sudah memerah wajahnya karena murka.

"Err… kupikir juga undang-undang tentang Quidditch.. hehe." Ron nyengir.

"Yang benar saja! Mana ada undang-undang konyol seperti itu." Jawab Hermione sinis.

"Bisa saja! Mereka menyebar gossip akan membatalkan pertandingannya jika masih belum ada konfirmasi dari tim lawan tentang jalannya pertandingan!" Sahut Ron.

"Itu namanya pengumuman pembatalan Ronald, bukan peraturan perundang-undangan."

"Bisa saja karena itu menjadi suatu hal yang teramat penting nantinya, maka akan dibuat undang-undang."

Plaaaakkkkk!

Satu buku tebal lagi, mengenai kepala Ron.

"BLOODY HELL! Hermione!"

Ron dan Harry tergagap kemudian, bukan karena kepala mereka yang sekarang sudah nyut-nyutan karena buku terbang tadi. Mereka tergagap karena gugup akan pemandangan yang ada didepan hidung mereka sekarang ini.

Hermione, mengelap matanya yang basah dengan ujung jubahnya. Gadis yang terkenal tegar itu menangis.

"Her.. Hermione," Panggil Harry lembut. "Katakan kepada kami apa yang terjadi? Jangan main tebak-tebakan lagi, tolong. Aku dan Ron sudah cukup menjadi super bodoh didepan Snape, kami tak perlu menjadi bodoh juga didepanmu kan?"

Hermione memandang kedua sahabatnya itu, Harry memang terkadang lemot berpikir, dan Ron selalu memakai okol ketimbang akal. Tapi mereka berdua selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya.

Hermione memandang mereka berdua, kemudia menghela napas. "Undang-undang tentang pernikahan Pureblood dan Mudblood. Kalian tidak dengar?"

Ron dan Harry mengerjapkan mata, bengong. Kemudian sama-sama terbahak.

"HAHAHAHA.. yang benar saja, mate! Dia menghawatirkan siapa yang dinikahinya.. " Ron tertawa kencang.

"HAHAHAHA.. kukira dia akan lebih menghawatirkan nilai N.E.W.T nya yang baru diadakan tahun depan." Harry tertawa tak kalah kencangnya.

Hermione berdiri berkacak pinggang. "Kalau aku bisa berpikir seperti apa yang kau pikir, Harry Potter, aku tidak akan sesedih ini memikirkan nasibku!" bentaknya.

"Hermione! Memangnya kenapa kalau ada undang-undang seperti itu? Kau bisa saja memilih penyihir berdarah murni manapun yang kau suka." Kata Harry mencoba menahan tawa.

"Hei! Harry benar! Kenapa kau tak menikah denganku saja? Aku berdarah murni!" Kata Ron member solusi.

"Seandainya saja aku diberi pilihan, Ronald Weasley, Oh tapi tidak, Merlin lebih suka melihat aku menikahi Draco Malfoy!" Kata Hermione.

Gadis itu menyambar tas dan buku-buku yang sudah ia lemparkan tadi, kemudian cepat-cepat keluar Ruang Rekreasi menuju tempat dimana tak seorangpun akan mengganggunya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Omel Hermione sambil menahan tangisnya.

Sementara itu, Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley yang mengira Hermione hanya bercanda, masih tetap menertawakan dan tak mencoba mengejarnya.

o

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah insiden 'Penghinaan terhadap ke-intelektual-an Hermione Granger oleh dua sahabatnya yang bodoh di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Hermione memutuskan tidak biara lagi dengan Harry dan Ron yang semakin bingung dengan tingkahnya. 'Apa PMS bisa berlangsung berhari-hari tanpa jeda sedikitpun?' Tanya mereka dalam hati.

Semua sedang berada di Aula Besar untuk makan malam ketika tiba-tiba Prof. Dumbledore berdiri dan bertepuk sekali, menyuruh seluruh siswa untuk diam dan memperhatikannya.

"Perhatian semuanya! Saya yakin semua akan bergembira mendengar pengumuman ini."

Anak-anak semakin antusias mendengar kelanjutan dari pidato Dumbledore.

"Akhir minggu ini, tepatnya pada hari Sabtu, kita semua kan diundang untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta yang akan diadakan oleh orang tua murid. Siapkan diri kalian, kita akan menghadiri pesta pertunangan Mr. Draco Malfoy dan Miss. Hermione Granger yang akan diadakan di Malfoy Manor."

Dumbledore duduk kembali. Diiringi suara berkelontangan dari keempat meja asrama. Semua shock mendengar berita ini.

Di meja Gryffindor tampak Ronald Weasley yang menyemburkan makanan yang ada dimulutnya, Harry Potter yang tersedak jus labu yang baru diminumnya, Ginny Weasley yang tak sengaja menusukkan garpu di tangan Seamus yang mengaduh dengan jeritan yang memekakkan telinga. Sementara Hermione Granger duduk membeku, ikut Shock atas pengumuman pesta pertunangannya sendiri yang belum dietujuinya.

Di meja Ravenclaw ada Cho Chang yang langsung berbisik-bisik dengan Lisa Turpin dan Padma Patil tentang kebenaran berita ini. Sementara disampingnya ada Luna Lovegood yang tetap tenang seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Di meja Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith yang menyebalkan sudah pamer kepada Herbert Fleet dengan siapa ia akan menikah dan pestanya tak akan kalah megah dari si Malfoy. Susan Bones dan Hannah Abbott saling mendekatkan kepala seolah mereka kembar siamt membicarakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sudah terjadi antara Granger dan Malfoy.

Sementara di meja Slytherin:

'PLAAAKKK!'

Sebuah tamparan keras menghantam pipi Draco Malfoy yang pucat sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Ia tak berjengit sedikitpun, hanya menyeringai meskipun kilat marah terlintas dimatanya.

"Berani-beraninya kau…" Daphne Greengrass menggertakkan giginya, terlalu marah untuk bisa berteriak sementara energinya sudah ia habiskan sekali buang dengan menampar pria kurang ajar yang mempermainkan hati adiknya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Daphne!" Gregory Goyle sudah berdiri untuk membantu Draco tapi ia dihalangi oleh tangan Draco sendiri.

"Biarkan saja dia, Goyle." Draco melangkah maju mendekati Daphne, menyeringai.

"Kau pikir aku setuju dengan hal brengsek ini, hah? Kau pikir aku mau menikahi darah lumpur busuk seperti dia? Kau pikir aku rela dijadikan mainan oleh orang tuaku?" Draco semakin maju sementara Daphne semakin mengerut ditempatnya berdiri.

"Ta.. tapi kau menerimanya, malfoy! Kau keparat!" teriak Daphne.

"AKU HARUS MENERIMANYA, BRENGSEK! ORANG TUAKU TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN APAPUN MESKIPUN YANG MENOLAK ADALAH ANAK MEREKA SENDIRI!" Draco Malfoy balas berteriak lebih keras.

" Tapi kau kan bisa …."

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" Astoria Greengrass yang sedari tadi diam saja, muak mendengar ini semua. "Draco, aku ingin bicara denganmu diluar… berdua saja." Ia menambahkan ketika melihat Crabbe dan Goyle sudah akan berdiri hendak mengekor Draco.

Astoria melangkah keluar Aula Besar diikuti Draco dibelakangnya, sebelum mncapai pintu ganda Aula, ia menatap tajam Hermione Granger yang tak sengaja melihat mereka sekilas kemudian berlalu.

o

_**Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin**_

"Draco, katakan padaku.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Astoria menarik lengan Draco mebcoba lembut meskipun ia sudah bergetar menahan amarah.

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri tadi, peraturan bodoh orang-orang kementrian yang tak becus itu membuat orang tuaku akan menikahkanku dengan si Granger." Draco menjelaskan singkat.

"Tapi kau tak akan menerima ini semua kan, Draco?" Astoria menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Draco agar menghadap wajahnya, menatap matanya.

Draco menelan ludah, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, setelah ini. Dia tidak ingin menikahi Darah Lumpur kotor itu. Tapi dia juga tahu, tak akan bisa menikahi Astoria karena mereka sama-sama berdarah murni.

Draco mengangguk. 'Sudahlah, apa salahnya mengikuti air yang mengalir, nikmati saja permainan si merlin brengsek itu' Pikirnya.

"I know you'll do it for me, Draco." Astoria tesenyum, berjinjit untuk mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Draco dan mencium bibir si lelaki pirang Slytherin itu.

o

_**RUANG REKREASI GRYFFINDOR**_

Hermione duduk di salah satu sofa, menunduk memegangi pelipisnya, wajahnya hampir tertutup rambutnya sendiri. Dia berkali-kali menghela napas sementara beberapa orang yang ada disekitarnya tak henti-hentinya bertanya padanya.

"Hermione, jangan diam saja, kupikir selama ini aku adalah sahabatmu…" Ginny Weasley mengoceh tiada henti.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! Jadi semua yang kau katakan itu benar?" Ron Weasley masih tidak percaya akan pernyataannya tempo hari.

"Merlin! Katakan padaku ini semua lelucon, Hemione, dan ini sama.. sekali.. tidak.. lucu" Harry Potter menuntut.

"Good Job Hermione, mendapatkan Malfoy ternyata tidak sesulit yang kami pikir." George dan Fred Weasley cekikikan bersama.

"Granger! Oh, astaga! Ini akan menjadi pesta terhebat tahun ini, katakan padaku apa tema pestanya. Oh, astaga kami tak sabar lagi menunggu hari Sabtu." Lavender Brown rebut sendiri.

Klik! Klik! Klik!

Sambaran lampu flash kamera muggle membuat silau mata Hermione, ia semakin pusing dengan suara yang ditimbuklan oleh kamera itu. Coolin Creevey mengambil gambarnya dari seluruh sudut.

"Errrr.. maaf.. tapi, kurasa Hermione harus segera beristirahat, lihat, wajahnya sudah semakin pucat."

Hermione mendongak untuk melihat siapa penyelamatnya, dan itulah dia, Neville Longbottom dengan sejuta kebaikan dirinya untuk tidak menanyakan hal apapun tentang pertunangannya yang tak diharapkan.

Akhirnya semua setuju untuk membiarkan Hermione masuk ke kamar tidur anak perempuan untuk tidur lebih awal.

o

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Draco Malfoy menatap tak berkedip kepada wanita bergaun merah panjang didepannya, ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya tapi tak bisa. Ia seolah tersihir dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hermione Granger, Gadis super cantik yang sekarang membuang pandangannya darinya, dengan sinar sedih diwajahnya, terlihat seperti Ophelia. Draco mendengus, kenapa ia membandingkan Granger dengan Ophelia? Jelas Ophelia adalah wanita yang bersedih karena tidak diperbolehkan menikahi orang yang dicintainya, sementara Granger adalah kebalikannya, wanita yang bersedih karena dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya.

Draco menyeringai ketika si pembawa acara, yaitu Lucius Malfoy sendiri, mengikrarkan ikatan pertunangan mereka dengan acara pertukaran cincin. Draco mengelus punggung telapak tangan Hermione sebelum memasukkan cincin ke jari gadis yang sekarang menjadi tunangannya itu, sementara Hermione sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya. Ia memasukkan cincin ke Jari Draco dengan teramat kasar, Draco membalas perlakuannya dengan menggenggam tangan Hermione erat-erat dan menariknya untuk mencium pipinya.

Terdengar applaus meriah dari para tamu undangan yang sebagian besar adalah teman-teman Hermione dan Draco, murid Hogwarts sendiri. Sebagian mata menatap iri, Sebagian menatap benci –baik kepada Draco atau Hermione sendiri, Sebagian lagi menatap penuh kebahagiaan –yang ini berasal dari keempat orang tua dan para guru yang sudah sepuh.

Draco bergabung dengan teman-temannya setelah pertukaran cincin selesai dilakukan, ada yang mengucapkan selamat, ada pula yang hanya menatap sinis. Ia dengan senang hati bersulang dengan kawan-kawannya. 'Kapan lagi bisa berpesta dengan izin orang tua seperti ini?' Pikirnya.

"Bersenang-senanglah, Little Cherry!" Bisik Draco, menyeringai kepada gadis yang sekarang sudah menjadi tunangannya. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu dengan segala dendam yang ada dihatinya.

Seorang gadis bergaun merah menoleh, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diduga, kemudian mengikuti Draco.

o

Draco Malfoy, berada di kamarnya sendiri, mendorong gadis yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Draco memang sudah mabuk berat, tapi dia tidak buta, dia sadar diikuti oleh gadis bergaun merah.

"Mau, bermain-main denganku, eh?" Geram Draco, melepas jasnya kemudian ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur, menindih si gadis.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menyeringai, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Draco, menariknya kemudian menjilat bibirnya lembut sebelum kemudian melumatnya. Draco mendesah, menarik gadis itu semakin merapat padanya, tangannya sudah bergerilya meraba seluruh tubuh gadis itu. Ia menyingkap rok si gadis hingga memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus, Draco menyusuri paha gadis itu, perlahan menuju perutnya, hingga tiba di dadanya. Draco menggeram, menggigit dengan gemas bibir gadisnya. Meremas lembut dadanya. Draco menarik bibirnya, mencoba menatap wajah gadis yang sekarang ada dibawahnya, tapi suramnya cahaya menghalangi pandangannya untuk bisa fokus. 'Sial! Disaat begini!' Rutuknya.

Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher si Gadis, membuatnya melenguh, dan membuat tanda di leher jenjang gadis itu. Draco menyeringai senang. Sementara tangannya tetap meremas dada kenyal si gadis. Draco kehilangan kontrol. Ia membuka seluruh kemejanya dan menarik paksa resliting gaun si gadis, menyisakannya hanya dengan bra dan celana dalam saja. Draco menelan ludah melihat tubuh hampir telanjang didepannya.'Oh, semudah inikah aku mendapatkan Hermione Granger?' Soraknya dalam hati.

Ia sudah akan menyerang gadis itu lagi ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Cahaya menyeruak masuk bersama Ibu dan.. seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti…. Draco mendelik.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Teriak Narcissa.

"ASTORIA GREENGRASS!" Teriak Hermione.

**Tbc**

Kaget tidak? Saya harap kalian kaget. Hehehehehehe.. *Plaaakkk*

Maaf untuk alur yang tidak jelas dan Typos everywhere. Saya berusaha update cepat. Jangan lupa review ya. Merci :*

◦Petite Veela◦


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**

**All Characters and Setting Belongs To JK. Rowling**

**Plot and OOC Story By : Petite Veela**

**(Timeline : Tahun ke 6. Dumbledore, Cedric, dll, masih hidup. Voldemort mati sajalah(?))**

Chapter 5

Malfoy Manor tampak lengang pagi itu. Seluruh penghuni – kecuali para House Elf – berkumpul di ruang keluarga Malfoy yang besarnya hampir seperempat lapangan Quidditch Hogwarts. Beberapa orang berdiri di beberapa sisi, sementara yang lainnya duduk salin berjauhan di sofa mewah berwarna maroon dilapisi bludru lembut. Tampak disana ada pasangan Suami-Istri Granger yang memilih berdiri di dekat lemari hias besar berisi barang-barang ghaib – beberapa diantaranya barang –barang berbahaya dari Knockturn Alley yang dibeli sejak kakek buyut Lucius Malfoy. Pasangan pemilik rumah sendiri duduk berdampingan di sofa panjang, keduanya menatap lurus pada anak semata wayang mereka, Pemuda berambut platina- yang sekarang acak-acakan – berpostur kurus tapi tegap dengan mata kelabu, yang duduk tepat didepan mereka sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Disamping anak pemilik rumah, duduk dengan kaki disilangkan dengan badan tegak dan ekspresi muka yang jelas-jelas menghina. Perempuan sedikit angkuh yang sekarang diwajahnya seolah tertulis besar-besar : 'APA KATAKU? LELAKI BEJAT INI MENCOBA BERBUAT BAIK? HUH! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI SAJA DARI PADA PUNYA TUNANGAN ORANG GILA SEPERTI DIA. AKU DISINI HANYA KARENA MENURUTI KEDUA ORANG TUAKU YANG SEPERTINYA SUDAH BERJANJI KEPADA KEDUA MALFOY SENIOR YANG PASTI SUDAH MEMOHON KEPADA MEREKA UNTUK MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH INI SEMUA!', dengan tulisan yang teramat rapat sehingga agak sulit dibaca.

Disampingnya lagi, seorang lelaki tua yang sedang sibuk memilih permen mana yang akan dimakannya diantara setoples besar Permen Segala Rasa – Bertie Botts, diundang karena suami-istri Malfoy ingin dia membantu menyelesaikan permasalahan anaknya yang membuat mereka malu pertama kalinya. Lelaki itu saling menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya sebentar kemudian memutuskan mengampil permen dengan bungkus oranye, berpikir itu pastilah rasa jeruk kesukaannya. Setelah membuka bungkusnya, tanpa ragu ia memasukkan permen itu ke mulut, sedetik kemudian ia memuntahkannya kembali, dengan bunyi 'HUWEK' keras yang membuat seluruh orang diruangan itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Tuan dan Nyonya sekalian, betapa tidak beruntungnya aku, mendapat permen rasa upil." Katanya sopan.

"Professor Dumbledore," Panggil Narcissa Malfoy, Istri dari pemilik rumah.

Lelaki tua bernama Dumbledore itu mendongak sambil tersenyum samar, "Ya, My Lady?"

"Saya harap anda bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah kesalah pahaman yang terjadi kemarin malam. Saya yakin Draco sama sekali tidak bersalah, dan dia sudah meminta maaf kepada Miss. Granger juga kedua orang tuanya. Kurasa ia hanya berada di tempat dan posisi yang salah?" Narcissa meminta persetujuan orang disekelilingnya.

Si perempuan yang duduk disamping pemuda mendengus mengejek. Sementara si pemuda menatapnya dengan geram. Ia diam saja sejak tadi karena suruhan kedua orang tuanya yang menyuruhnya untuk bersikap selayaknya orang yang 'bersalah'. Tentu saja bukan salahnya ini semua terjadi, si Astoria Greengrass itu yang dengan sengaja membuatnya mabuk dan sepertinya mencampurkan obat entah apa sehingga ia melakukan… ah, dia sudah pusing karena kurang tidur semalaman dan harus menekan egonya untuk meminta maaf secara baik-baik pada perempuan disebelahnya yang notabene adalah tunangannya, yang dibuatnya malu semalam. Draco, nama pemuda itu, dalam hati kecilnya tahu bahwa yang membuat Hermione, nama tunangannya tersebut, marah padanya bukan karena cemburu tapi karena merasa dipermalukan. Ayolah, meskipun tak menyukainya, Draco juga merasa kasihan kepada gadis itu. Dia sudah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk keluarga Draco, meskipun dengan terpaksa. Tapi malah mendapat kejutan seperti semalam, Draco tak akan kaget jika tiba-tiba Hermione melemparkan Avada Kedavra beberapa saat lagi.

Dumbledore berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokannya setelah memakan permen dengan rasa menjijikkan tadi, menatap Hermione kemudian Draco.

"Benarkah begitu, Draco, Nak?" Tanya Dumbledore yang membuat Draco menolehkan kepala kepadanya.

"Apanya yang begitu?" Draco ganti bertanya.

"Yang kau lakukan semalam."

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan semalam? Hampir bercinta dengan pacarku sendiri?"

"DRACO!" Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy membentak bersamaan, Bahkan Narcissa Malfoy sudah histeris.

Draco hanya diam saja, ujung matanya menangkap sosok Hermione yang meskipun terlihat tenang, tapi Draco menyadari bibir gadis itu semakin menipis dan kedua alisnya semakin menunjukkan keinginan untuk bersatu.

"Biar kutanya lagi, nak." Kata Dumbledore kalem. "Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Sadar seratus persen bahwa yang kau bawa ke kamarmu, setalah kau dan Mrs. Hermione Granger bertunangan, dengan disaksikan seluruh guru dan siswa Hogwarts serta kedua orang tua kalian, adalah Miss. Astoria Greengrass?"

Draco tak tahan lagi dengan ini semua. Percuma pura-pura tak peduli dengan memberikan jawaban bohong kepada mereka semua. Ia lelah dan ingin istirahat.

"Yang benar saja, Professor, Saya berada dalam kondisi mabuk ketika dalam perjalanan kembali ke kamar saya dan saya sadar sedang diikuti. Maka saya jebak saja orang yang mengikuti saya, dan entah karena apa seluruh badan saya memanas, kemudian terjadilah shit thing itu, karena saat itu yang saya lihat adalah dia!" Secara tak sadar Draco menuding Hermione.

Tiba-tiba semua pandangan tertuju pada Hermione yang sekarang kaget atas pernyataan Draco yang tiba-tiba.

"Menarik sekali.. menarik sekali.. " Dumbledore nyeletuk senang.

Draco – yang juga kaget atas kata-katanya sendiri – menarik tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menunjuk Hermione dan duduk membeku.

"Jadi.. Mr. Malfoy berilusi bahwa yang ia bawa ke kamar tidurnya semalam adalah Miss. Hermione Granger? Bukan Miss. Astoria Greengrass yang selama ini menjadi.. ehem.. teman dekatnya?" Tanya Dumbledore memperjelas.

Draco menggeram dan mengacak rambutnya sehingga menjadi semakin berantakan, ia berpikir ini masih pengaruh mabuknya semalam sehingga kalau terus-terusan berada disini ia akan keceplosan bicara tentang segalanya. Maka ia memilih menghentakkan kaki dan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Draco!" Suara kedua orang tuanya membentaknya lagi, menyuruhnya kembali. Tapi Draco masa bodoh, ia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Nah, Miss Hermione Granger, sekarang semuanya berada ditangan anda." Kata Dumbledore.

Hermione menolehkan kepalanya kepada kepala sekolahnya itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Maafkan saya, Professor, saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda maksud." Kata Hermione mencoba untuk tetap sopan.

"Kukira dengan otak anda yang cukup jenius, akan mudah sekali mengartikan situasi ini, nak." Jawab Dumbledore misterius.

"Jadi, kita tidak perlu membatalkan pertunangan ini kan?" Tanya Lucius Malfoy, kedengarannya sedikit lega. Yang benar saja, masa depannya didunia sihir dipertaruhkan dengan adanya kekerabataan antara Muggle-Born dan PureBlood ini. Kalau sampai batal, bisa habis dia jadi bahan ejekan. Ia sudah menyombongkan ia mendapat Hermione Granger sebagai calon menantunya setelah Undang-Undang Kementrian itu disahkan.

"Siapa yang bilang tidak perlu, Mr. Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione Dingin.

Narcissa Malfoy, yang merasa perlu untuk menyelamatkan keadaan, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di sofa sebelah Hermione, memegang tangan gadis yang sekarang menjadi tunangan putranya itu, dan berkata lembut, "Hermione," Pertama kali wanita aristokrat itu memanggil namanya, dan secara tak sengaja, Hermione menatap matanya yang ternyata teduh.

"Beri Draco satu kesempatan lagi. Cukup satu saja, Hermione. Agar dia bisa membuktikan dia layak untukmu. Draco sudah berkata ia membayangkanmu saat ia bersama Greengrass semalam, itu berarti dibawah alam sadarnya ia berpikir ia bersamamu, bukan Greengrass. Pikirkan lagi, Nak. Pertunangan sudah dilangsungkan, semua orang sekarang tahu bahwa kalian adalah tunangan. Tidak mungkin jika memutuskan pertunangan sehari setelahnya."

Hermione menelan ludah. Mengerling kepada kedua orang tuanya yang keduanya memberikan pandangan – semua-terserah-padamu-Little Cherry.

"Akan kupikirkan lagi, beri aku waktu." Katanya pada akhirnya.

-o0o-

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah pertemuan di Manor itu. Hermione masih bimbang akan keputusan yang harus ia buat. Berita tentang yang terjadi di kamar Draco saat pesta pertunangannya sudah beredar secepat komet diseluruh Hogwarts. Tentu saja atas bantuan langsung dari mulut Astoria Greengrass sendiri. Jujur saja Hermione merasa kasihan pada gadis itu, sebegitu inginnya ia akan Draco, sehingga berani mencoreng namanya sendiri dan melakukannya dengan bangga hati. Oh, Hermione mendengar tentang betapa Greengrass kecil itu mendapat hukuman cambuk dari kedua orang tuanya setelah mereka mendengar apa yang sudah dilakukan putri bungsu mereka. Sementara Draco juga kelihatannya sudah tak mau lagi berbicara padanya. Hermione sering mengerling beberapa kali saat mereka makan di Aula Besar, Draco duduk menjauh dari Astoria dengan dibentengi oleh kedua penjaganya, Crabbe dan Goyle. Sementara Astoria masih terus berusaha mengejarnya lagi.

Hal inilah, yang membuat Hermione satu sisi ia ingin memaafkan Draco, karena sepertinya lelaki Slytherin itu sungguh-sungguh menyesal akan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Draco meminta maaf kepada Hermione beberapa kali, tentu saja tidak dengan perkataan maaf secara langsung. Dia berusaha menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, secara tersirat. Berlagak seolah tak peduli akan tanggapan Hermione, khas Draco sekali. Tapi Hermione tahu ia mengharapkan maafnya. Draco mungkin sama tak ingin terjebak dalam pernikahan tanpa cinta seperti dirinya, tapi ia juga tak mau dianggap menyakiti seorang perempuan atas tindakan yang sama sekali bukan salahnya. Ya, tetap egois seperti biasa. Paling tidak, Hermione menghargai sikap baiknya itu dengan tidak lagi membuatnya malu dengan masih bersisian dengan greengrass sebelum mereka melangsungkan pertunangan.

Sementara Harry dan Ron sudah akan menghajar Draco dengan Duel Muggle saat mendengar kabar yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru Hermione sudah menarik mereka berdua, dan ngotot ia yang akan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Saat Harry dan Ron tetap tak mengindahkan perkataannya, dan sudah akan berlari untuk menghajar Draco, Hermione mengeluarkan jurus kewanitaanya, menangis. Melihat perempuan yang selama ini membantu mereka - menghadapi Fluffy si anjing berkepala tiga, membuat ramuan polijus dan malah ia sendiri yang terkena efek gagal ramuannya, menghadapi Sirius yang mereka kira ingin membunuh Harry, membantu memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Harry saat turnamen Triwizard, dan satu-satunya orang yang membuat Harry dan Ron berbaikan ketika mereka berdua bertengkar hebat – menangis, membuat mereka berhenti dari keinginan melindungi gadis itu dengan cara brutal.

Ronald Weasley – yang terhenti didepan pintu ruang rekreasi karena melihat Hermione yang berteriak dengan air mata bercucuran – mendekat kepada sahabatnya itu dan memeluknya. Lelaki dengan kadar emosi hanya seluar sendok teh itu mendekap Hermione, meletakkan kepala sahabat yang disayanginya itu kedadanya.

"Hermione," Desah Ron.

Yang dipanggil hanya sesenggukan didada lelaki berambut merah menyala itu.

"Kau tahu kami menyayangimu, Aku dan Harry menyayangimu. Kami akan melakukan segalanya untukmu. Hermione, kami ingin melindungimu, kau tak harus menikah dengan bajingan sialan itu, Hermione. He's don't deserve you! Kau berhak mendapat jauh yang lebih baik." Kata Ron berusaha tetap lembut.

Tapi bukannya semakin tenang, Hermione semakin mengeraskan tangisnya.

Ron menatap Harry bingung, sementara Hermione masih menangis di pelukannya. Air mata gadis berambut mengembang itu membasahi Sweeter merah bersulam huruf R besar hadiah natal ibunya. Yang ditatap, juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mendekat kearah mereka berdua duduk disebelah Ronald dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Hermione.

Sementara itu, Hermione yang memang sedang bingung dengan perasaanya, lega akhirnya bisa menangis sepuas hatinya tanpa ditertawakan oleh kedua lelaki konyol tapi berarti baginya itu. Ia terus menangis, tapi bibirnya membentuk senyum. Kelegaan luar biasa menyelimuti hatinya.

-o0o-

Hermione sedang berbicara dengan Cedric Diggory tentang seorang anak Hufflepuff yang terkena manteranya sendiri dan sedang dilarikan ke sayap Rumah Sakit. Hermione tertawa ketika mendengar kekonyolan anak itu dari Cedric, orang yang pertama kali menemukan anak itu menangis disudut Ruang Rekreasi Hufflepuff dengan kedua telapak tangan menutupi wajahnya. Cedric membujuk anak itu untuk berhenti menangis dan mengatakan padanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan ketika anak itu membuka tangannya, memperlihatkan wajah dengan bibir super besar yang hampir memenuhi wajahnya. Semakin lama bibirnya semakin besar, dan ketika ia akhirnya membawa anak itu ke sayap rumah sakit, ia baru mengerti anak itu mencoba membuat bibirnya tampak menarik dengan mantra kecantikan yang sedang ngetren saat itu, tapi salah mengucapkan mantra.

"Aku tak menyangka ada anak yang sebodoh itu, maksudku, untuk apa dia membuat dirinya menarik dengan mantra yang bahkan tak terdaftar di kementrian," Hermione tertawa.

"Aku tahu. Kurasa cewek-cewek sedang membuat trend dengan mantra-mantra itu. Kau tak berniat untuk mencobanya?" Goda Cedric.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Yang benar saja, Ced, Aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktuku mempelajari hal-hal 'sah' dan 'berguna' dari pada membuang waktu dengan hal seperti itu." Ia tertawa lagi sebelum matanya melihat kelebat jubah yang sepertinya memasuki sebuah lorong beberapa meter dari tempat ia bicara.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya. Kemudian cepat-cepat pamit kepada Cedric.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas cerita lucunya, kau harus menceritakan cerita lain lagi padaku kapan-kapan." Hermione tertawa lagi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Bye."

Hermione melambai kepada Cedric, berpura-pura berjalan kembali ke asramanya, tetapi saat Cedric sudah berbalik, Hermione langsung berbelok ke tempat sekelebat bayangan tadi masuk. Hermione baru mencapai ujung lorong ketika matanya membesar melihat apa yang ada didepannya, Draco Malfoy, bersandar santai ditembok lorong, menatap Hermione dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Well.. Well.. senang Granger?" Draco mendengus.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hermione bertanya ketus.

Draco berhenti meneyringai, ekspresi wajahnya datar.

"Seminggu aku berusaha meminta maaf kepadamu tapi kau tak pernah mendengarkanku. Membuat wajahmu murung sehingga aku selalu dibayangi perasaan bersalah sejak kejadian di Manor. Membuatku dibenci seluruh orang karena gosip tak benar yang mereka dengar tentangku. Membuat si Scarhead dan Redhead selalu menabrakku dengan disengaja ketika berpapasan denganku." Draco menarik napas sebentar, mendekat kepada Hermione.

"Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan saat itu semua terjadi? Aku diam. Aku merasa bersalah padamu, jadi aku diam. Aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka karena kau sudah membantu keluargaku, jadi aku diam. Aku berusaha membuat segalanya baik-baik saja, Granger. Tapi apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Hermione berkata dengan suara bergetar. Ia merapalkan mufliato ke sekitarnya secara non-verbal. Berjaga-jaga jika ada yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tidak menganggapku." Kata Draco datar, sedatar wajahnya saat ini yang tanpa ekspresi.

Hermione tertawa sinis.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Aku memaafkanmu, menarik Harry dan Ron agar tak melakukan itu padamu, dan menutup mulut semua orang agar berhenti membicarakan kebusukanmu? Oh, kau berharap terlalu tinggi, Malfoy!"

"Aku." Kata Draco, member penekanan dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan tentangku. Aku. Tak peduli jika si Scarhead dan Redhead sok suci itu menghabisiku sekalian. Oh, ya mereka sok suci. " Kata Draco ketika melihat Hermione akan membantah kalimat terakhirnya.

"Apa kau tak tahu, si potter membuat Ginny Weasel menangis bersama Myrtle hampir setiap malam di toilet anak perempuan? Dan si Weasel Ronnie itu membuat Lavender Brown ingin membunuh Padma Patil karena mereka pernah berkencan diam-diam di Hogsmeade beberapa minggu lalu. Tapi sekali lagi. Aku. Tak peduli. Karena yang kupedulikan adalah KAU. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Mendiamkanku yang notabene adalah Tunanganmu saat ini, Hermione Granger. Dan tertawa-tawa bersama lelaki lain."

"Tunangan?" Hermione mendengus. "TUNANGAN KATAMU?" Ia mulai berteriak.

"TUNANGAN MACAM APA YANG TIDUR DENGAN WANITA LAIN KETIKA PESTA PERTUNANGANNYA SENDIRI HAH?"

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN PADAMU ITU SALAH PAHAM!"

"SALAH PAHAM KATAMU? KAU PIKIR AKU TAK TAHU KALIAN MEMANG PACARAN? TAK USAH MENGELAK, MALFOY! AKU SUDAH BERBUAT BAIK PADAMU, TAPI INI BALASANMU? BALAS MEMFITNAHKU SETELAH APA YANG KU LAKUKAN UNTUKMU?"

Draco mendekati Hermione yang sekarang sudah bercucuran air mata, mencoba menenangkannya tapi Hermione menepisnya. Terus menangis.

"Bukan begitu, Gran.. Herm.. Gran.. AAARRRRGGHH!" Draco mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hermione yang terus mundur ketika ia mendekat, menarik tangannya dan memeluknya paksa. Draco mencium aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari rambut Hermione. Ia mencium kepala Hermione secara tak sadar, membaui harum itu semakin dalam. Menyadari Hermione yang sudah berhenti terisak, ia menjauhkan kepala gadis itu dari dadanya, mendongakkan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh air mata.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Draco menatap mata Hermione lekat-lekat.

Hermione sudah akan mendebatnya lagi sebelum kemudian ia merasakan bibirnya tertahan sesuatu yang sangat lembut. Draco menciumnya, menciumnya dengan sangat dalam. Menjilati bibirnya sehigga ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lelaki pirang itu melesakkan lidahnya kebalik bibirnya. Draco meremas rambut Hermione, sementara lidahnya mengeksplorasi kedalam mulut Hermione, membuat prefek kebanggaan Gryffindor itu mendesah dan mulai membalas ciumannya. Ciuman itu terasa hangat, basah dan sedikit asin karena bercampur dengan air mata Hermione. Draco terus mencium Hermione sementara kedua tangannya yang besar mengelus lembut pipi gadis itu yang sekarang sudah menjadi semerah rambut para Weasley. Mereka berdua baru berhenti setelah sama-sama kehabisan napas.

Draco, dengan kedua tangan masih berada diwajah Hermione, menatap mata tunangannya itu, kemudian berkata.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione, Aku sadar aku tak layak untukmu. Kau berhak memutuskan apapun yang kau mau. Kau boleh membatalkan pertunangan ini. Maafkan aku."

Draco mencium pipi Hermione, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya termenung sendirian.

_**Tbc**_

Halo Readers, Terima kasih sudah membaca Fic saya selama ini. Saya sudah membalas Reviews melalui akun masing-masing via PM.

Chapter ini sepertinya mengecewakan . Chapter depan saya akan menulis tentang perasaan masing-masing antara Hermione dan Draco. Dan semoga bisa Complete di Chapter 7.

Keep Review ya! Merci Beaucop!

◦Petite Veela◦


End file.
